1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of power generation, and to the particular field of wind power generators.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Wind power generators have been known for centuries. Windmills have been used to operate machinery, produce power and the like for many years.
Recently, interest in wind power generators has increased because wind is a cheap natural resource. Therefore, the technology associated with wind power generators has developed many systems that are more effective in producing power than the windmills of past generations.
It is well understood that the amount of power that a wind power generator using a propeller can generate is proportional to the velocity of the wind flowing past the propeller. In fact, some relationships make this proportionality a cube of the wind velocity.
Therefore, there is a need for a wind power generator which increases the velocity of air passing a propeller of the wind power generator.
The air flowing through the wind power generator should not create turbulence as it flows through the device. Such turbulence may decrease the efficiency of the generator. Many known wind power generators have elements that may create turbulence in the fluid flowing through the device.
Therefore, there is a need for a wind power generator which increases the velocity of air passing a propeller of the wind power generator without creating an undue amount of turbulence in the flowing fluid.